Knock Knock
by Rainbow Username
Summary: Sherlock is throwing a fit again, this time lasting for over two hours locked away in his room. John tries to convince him to come out, but Sherlock is baffled as to how John puts up with his company, let alone enjoys it. Dialog back and forth between the two detectives through a closed door-more interesting than you may think! Oneshot- Rated T for small use of colorful language


*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Sherlock."

"John."

"Open the door, Sherlock."

"No."

"...Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"Open the door."

"Go awaaaaaaayyy."

"Get off the door and come out."

"Grummpphhh…"

"Stop your grumbling, already."

"GRUMMPPHHHHH!"

"Sherlock you're being ridiculous! You've been in there for two hours doing nothing-absolutely NOTHING!"

"GO-"

"Sherlock!"

"-AWAY-"

"Stop being such a child!"

"JOHN!"

"You have no maturity whatsoever-NONE."

"Maturity is overrated."

"Good god…"

"You yell at _me_ for grumbling…"

"Come out already, Mrs. Hudson is worried about you."

"No she's not."

"Yes she is-"

"She hasn't been home since exactly 11:37 this morning and according to the contents of the purse she took with her-"

"Alright, I lied-"

"-which included her keys, wallet-"

"Sherlock, please-"

"her phone that she only takes in case of emergencies-"

"Sherlock!"

"-NOT to mention there is a dinner in the freezer she prepared and left for YOU, no doubt- you really do consume a hearty amount of food, John-"

"Sher-wait, what?"

"-it is safe to assume Mrs. Hudson won't even be back on Baker Street before 9:00 tonight."

"…"

"John?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What? What is it?"

"NOTH…ING."

"You're worse than Sarah during that "time of the month", God, Sherlock, just come out!"

"Why are you so determined to induce me out of this room?"

"…"

"John, why do you want me to come out?"

"..."

"John."

*Sigh*

"_John_."

"What?"

"…Why?"

"I…"

"Don't bother lying-"

"I _KNOW_…"

"…"

"…"

"You were saying, John?"

"…I get…God, I shouldn't even be required to say this!"

"You get..?"

"Well sometimes, it's just…when…I just…"

"You get…?"

"I get _lonely_, Sherlock, there I said it, are you satisfied now? Are you happy Sherlock?"

"Why."

"…What?"

"WHY."

"Why…?"

"Why do you get lonely, John…what makes my company any better than an empty room, honestly? You know yourself I'm probably the most annoying thing you've ever had the pleasure of meeting…"

"BECAUSE…Sherlock."

"Because?"

"Because I've been lonely my entire damn life, Sherlock, from the day I was born through my childhood, through the war, through everything I have been ALONE…"

"But now you have Sarah and-"

"NO!"

"…"

*Sigh* "Yes, I have Sarah, but she's not…"

"She's not what?"

"She's not YOU... I mean…"

"Well it doesn't take much investigating to come to that conclusion, John-"

"You know I'm terrible at this…"

"Yes, I know…"

"Which is precisely the reason you're making me do it, isn't it?"

" Not necessarily."

"Why's that?"

"You…you know me more than I ever thought someone was capable of, and it has occurred to me that I may know…solid _facts_ about you, but I don't know the types things about you that you may know about me."

"Hmmm…"

"So why am I so much better company than Sarah?"

"Because she isn't… you."

"I'm glad that's established, but what does that mean, exactly?"

"It _means_ you-Sherlock Holmes- are one of a kind that I honestly feel honored in an infinite number of ways to even know. I have never felt so… alive or…" *Sigh*

"…Or what…John?"

"You'll laugh-or worse-"

"-NO, John, I won't."

"I can say with complete integrity that I have never…felt so…_cared_ for, in all my life."

"…John-"

"Look, I know that makes no sense and I don't give a damn that people don't understand-"

"John."

"-and I certainly don't expect you to either-"

"_John_."

"…Yes?"

"I understand."

"You don't have to just say that to make me feel-"

"I'm not."

"…Really?"

"Yes John. I feel…I feel the same way. Thank you for everything you do for me."

"Of course…thank you…for being there for me."

"It's the least I can do…"

"…"

"…"

*Deep breath*

"John?"

"Sherlock?"

"Step back."

"Oh God, what are you-"

"-don't panic, John."

*Creeeaakkkk…*

"Oh…"

"Hungry?"

"Um-"

"Why am I even asking, of course you are-"

"Hey!-"

"- Tapas Brindisa is celebrating their tenth anniversary today, no doubt Angelo will be bringing out his finest wine, what do you say?"

*Gurgle* "Um-"

"Well I'll take your stomachs' answer as a yes, grab your coat John."

*Creak* *Click*

"Beautiful night Sherlock…"

"Indeed… perhaps if we're lucky someone will mysteriously die at the bar, hmm?"

*Chuckle* "Yes, if we're lucky…"


End file.
